


THE CROSSED PATH

by san_wonju (orphan_account)



Series: SOUL BREAK: NEW WORLD, ZEROVIA [3]
Category: Vocaloid, 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, Short flashback, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/san_wonju
Summary: Normally, anyone would be happy to meet again with their siblings after getting separated away from them. But as Shinki, Saeri, Seojin and Kiana walked on their own paths and did things as they wanted. For once, they forgot the truth of how they didn’t know anything about their own sibling as they had to face many things they never noticed on their sister, Wonju’s real self that being showed off clearly by Wonju’s clone. Pushing them to face what they never expected and dreamed of about Wonju.
Relationships: tower of god characters/original characters
Series: SOUL BREAK: NEW WORLD, ZEROVIA [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887991
Kudos: 6





	THE CROSSED PATH

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.. Maybe this one's kinda twisted and may will cause some confusion (?) I try to make it not too confusing.. At least I try..

****> >>** **

****

**_**Even family by blood can’t know their own kin..** _ **

**_**Till a blood drops from their own hands..** _ **

**_**And tears running on their cheeks..** _ **

**_**While their minds being scattered away..** _ **

**_**As their hearts being smashed by..** _ **

**_**The person whom they thought they knew since..** _ **

**_**They were born..** _ **

****

****> >> THE CROSSED PATH >>>** **

****

Saeri, Kiana, Shinki and Seojin got stunned as they couldn’t believe what Wonju clone said to them earlier. Her words shocked them more than thunder did.

_“Sister? Ah, right. You are the latest siblings I’ve. I forget about it since I’ve a twin sister. I've another siblings as well. I've a twin brother and six older brothers”._

Wonju clone who still floating in the air above them just said something they never heard about. Khun Aguero Agnis aka Khun, Khun Ran aka Ran, Khun Maschenny Zahard aka Maschenny **_**(real name still not revealed yet)**_** and Androssi Zahard aka Endorsi **_**(real name still not revealed yet)**_** got surprised by that as well as their soul partners. They had heard about their soul partner's sister, Wonju from their own soul partners and they thought that Wonju was a sensitive and gentle person who could be a bit too honest. But again, the said sister didn't look like it for all them. All of them. Before Ha Yurin aka Yurin died, she told them that Ha Yuri aka Yuri always talked to someone in her room when she still little and liked to disappear to nowhere after had done with her training every time. Yuri talked about that person to Yurin whenever they slept together but Yurin never saw that person and never knew who was that person. Yurin has asked Yuri about that person but Yuri only told her that she met someone, someone who looked like 7 years old kid but older. In other hand, Saeri had told the 10 years old Khun once after they did their soul link, about her sister, Wonju and asked if there was someone with that name around Yuri but he told her that no one could get close to that sheltered princess **_**(he meant Yuri)**_** since Ha Yurin, Snakehead and Ari Han protecting her and keeping her away from anyone else even from their own family members and there was no one named that in that tower. That was the 1st odd thing Saeri found out. However after some times passed by, Saeri, Seojin and Shinki had spotted more strange things about Ha Yuri but they never knew that their sister was involved in it. Kiana also caught some strange things about Ha Yuri after meeting with her soul partner, Khun Ran but she didn’t expect that as well. Moreover that, Wonju clone did came out from the last door of that tower after Ha Yurin died while Ha Yuri along with Snakehead had left their views long time before Yurin died. They were happy to be able to see Wonju again. But the one who they met was Wonju clone and they not know about it yet. Wonju clone had used her skill, _Chronos_ which put them all inside an isolated space which in separated dimension from Baam and their gangs within the time which had been stopped. She used it right away after she stepped out from the last door. However as they called out to her, calling her ‘Sister’, Wonju clone flied up and floated in the air, looking at them from above and said those words with nothing showed in her eyes and face. For the 1st time, they felt how different she was from the sister they knew along this time. The way she looked at them, her personalities and her way of speaking felt different from the sister they knew. Though, truthfully, they did noticed something a bit off from their sister after the world shifted. As if she was holding up herself to not show them anything.

“What are you saying, Wonju? We are the only siblings you have here. You don’t have any twin sister nor twin brother and those another six older brothers” Shinki said, taking her words as a joke but Wonju clone didn’t took it nicely as the air around her looked more chilly as they could see how the air within 1 meter away from her freezing around her even more than before.

“Hm.. Let’s see.. We’ve more than half hour left before transfer begins. How about we, as siblings.. have a good match here. The four of you can join in battle as well for the rematch. All of you, fight against me” Wonju clone changed the topic as she remembered her goals and they all looked at each other.

“What? Are you joking? Eight people against one person isn’t a fair match” Seojin said but Khun, Maschenny, Ran and Endorsi got pale faced as they had a one on one against Wonju clone before and they had lost miserably without being able to fight back, not even able to defend themselves since that happened a day after they met their soul partners and they were still 10 years old kids.

_Even if we fight against her one by one.. We’ll lose to her instantly. We only can win if we fight against her as one team._

Khun and Maschenny thought. 

_I’m more stronger than before but.. She looks scarier than the 1_ _st _ _time I met her.. Calm down.. She’s just intimidating us. There are eight of us. All of us are much stronger now. We can win._

Ran and Endorsi thought then the four of them looked at each other and nodded as they agreed with the offer Wonju gave them. Not likely they had another choice if they wanted. Also, they wanted a rematch and wanted to win the fight.

_I don't know what skill she'll use but we have seen her skills once. She doesn't use any weapons against her own clones. She used to use martial arts when she still in Taekwondo and Karate. Maybe she has martial art skills from that. My appraisal skill can't see her skill list somehow. It's empty. I can see everyone's skill after I use appraisal on them. Is her skill can't be appraised? Or.. Is it possible that her skill list is empty?_

Saeri thought hardly but she got confused more by that. 

_I don't know if I can block her attack if we fight against her. She can just pop out behind us then punch us like she did to her clone. We are gonna lose if she fights us like that._

Kiana and Seojin thought rationally. Remembering the day when they saw Wonju fought against her own clone.

_She's.. younger than me and yet.. She always beats me in game and in reality. But I'm stronger now. I can fight her just fine. I can win. I'm not gonna lose to her again. I won't hold back._

Shinki made up his mind and sighed. He wanted to say something but Ran spoke before him.

“You sound so confident with what you’re saying” Ran said calmly and Wonju clone flied down slowly and landed on the ground without a sound, making them focused on her.

“He~.. I won’t do things without thinking about it 1st. How about you all get yourself ready so we can start our battle match sooner? 30 minutes isn’t that long. After all you all are gonna fight against me so there should be no problem even if I lose all of my HP” Wonju clone made her Display Name and HP Bar visible for everyone since only players who could see those floating above her head.

****| SAN WONJU |** **

****| HP 100% |** **

****

“But all of us fighting against you still isn’t a fair match” Kiana pouted.

"How about we do it one by one? Just between you and me" Shinki advised to her and Wonju clone sighed.

“There’s no choice then. All of you have to fight against me before the golden time ends. Tittles open” Wonju clone chose a tittle from her tittles list then in a blink of eyes, her appearance changed and above her Display Name, the tittle she chose was displayed in gray color while her HP bar changed its color from green into dark red like blood with her display name color turned from white into purple. She made her tittles to be displayed after her display name and inside **+ display tittle+**.

****[| SAN WONJU +THE SOUL REAPER+ |](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19pJbkNKXDi6SpM6z--TI04Ya7ZBu-261/view?usp=sharing) ** ** ****

****| HP 100% |** **

Kiana, Saeri, Seojin and Shinki got surprised by that while Ran, Khun, Maschenny and Endorsi became speechless even more. Soon a warning notice appeared in front of Kiana, Saeri, Seojin and Shinki. 

****> WARNING! THE SOUL REAPER HAS APPEARED! <** **

****> YOU ENCOUNTER THE LOST LORD: THE SOUL REAPER <** **

****> YOU FIND THE LOST LORD JOB: THE SOUL REAPER <** **

****> YOUR JOB BOOK GETS UPDATED <** **

****> PLEASE FIGHT THE SOUL REAPER TO GET MORE INFO ABOUT THE JOB <** **

****> ADDING NEW LOST LORD JOB QUEST: THE SOUL REAPER KILLER <** **

****> ADDING NEW LOST LORD TITTLE QUEST: THE SOUL REAPER <** **

****> ADDING NEW LOST LORD JOB SKILL QUEST: SOUL REAPER <** **

****> OPEN QUEST LIST FOR MORE INFO <** **

****

They sweated cold sweat as nervousness and hesitation came to them. Khun laughed dryly as he knew where they had set their foot on.

“We have no choice but to fight against you like you said” Khun took out his spear and everyone took out their weapons, got in ready position.

“So you are a soul reaper. Is that why your body as cold as frozen corpse in ice mountain?” Endorsi asked and Wonju closed her eyes.

“Think about how to survive this battle” Wonju clone said calmly then looked at them.

They looked at Wonju carefully while holding their weapons tightly. Kiana and Saeri both wielding a katana made by using their own blacksmith skills and imbued it with their strongest magic. Everyone else too, their weapons had already imbued by their powers.

“Let’s end this before time’s up” Wonju clone raised her left hand to see her palm and they all rushed to attack her from different directions, surrounding her instantly to stab her with their weapons before she could use any skill. “Not so fast” Wonju clone said and soon they got pushed back by swords which made by golden light which suddenly appeared right in front of their stomachs, making them stepped back while blocking their ambush attacks.

Wonju clone stood still with hands behind her back, looking at them flatly. They now fighting against those blades and had got wounded by those even though, each one of them fought against one blade only. Those blades moving so fast and even threw some golden light slices to them rapidly and quickly. After they got pushed back to 10 meters away from Wonju clone, those blades teleporting themselves around Wonju clone, floating in cycle around her with their blade pointed to the ground. The scent of fresh blood filled the room and they knew one thing. Wonju clone wanted to kill them slowly.

_She didn’t use any command so why those blades can be here? Is this a special skill of Soul Reaper?_

Saeri, Shinki and Seojin thought, gasping for air like everyone else.

_Only one blade and it’s enough to push us into this state. What’s with those blades?!_

Kiana, Ran, Maschenny, Endorsi and Khun thought but Wonju clone caught on their curiosities.

“These blades are one of my skill. Celestial Light Blades. They are created from my light magic and can use and execute all of my light magic skill by themselves. They only attack one target each. In this form, they will come out from my soul as auto defense units. Well.. They won’t kill people right away so don’t worry. But after they are out, they can kill their targets as I want. So fight me seriously and use your skills” Wonju clone said seriously and they all became more serious.

“You always have something unexpected under your sleeve” Maschenny emitting her lightning and Ran did the same.

All of them emitting out their powers then the battle outbreak happened. They tried to hit Wonju clone but those blades kept getting on their ways and even counter attacking them. It was a rough and hard battle for them all except for Wonju clone whose hands stayed behind her lower back. Watching them quietly.

_They still not able to use their soul power. Their attacks are strong but empty. They can’t even scratch those blades with it. Maybe 7 days really not good for tutorial._

Wonju clone thought then a blade cracked. She looked at that cracked blade which fought against Ran.

“Don’t look down on me! I’m not gonna lose by this! I’ll fight and protect everyone I hold dear! I won’t go down!” Ran crashed the blade with his lightning whip then attacked another blades which attacking his big sister, Maschenny and his soul partner, Kiana.

Everyone got stunned by his outburst and he created another lightning whip in his another hand to break those blades faster.

_“You are so confident with your power but you’re so hopeless now” Wonju clone told Ran as she kneel down in front of him who lying on the ground after got beaten up by her with one punch on his stomach only after he got caught by Wonju clone skill, Lightning Grasp, a skill to create a hand from lightning which came out from the ground in a spot she wanted and grasped her target then shocking it with lightning till her target couldn’t move._

_“I’m.. I’m gonna kill you” Ran tried to emit his lightning but failed and coughed out some blood from his mouth._

_“Better than that. I guess you should take care of yourself better since you’re so weak. Even your lightning too. It’s nothing compared to mine even though they both has the same light blue color. Well, mine has lighter blue color and not empty as yours. It’s such a shame for Khun Family Lightning to be this weak” Wonju clone said calmly and Ran got angrier to her._

_“Don’t look down on my family! You imitator!” Ran yelled at her angrily and she sighed tiredly._

_“My skill is my skill. I’m not imitating anyone’s skill. Your family isn’t the only one who can create lightning after all. Same things doesn’t make them the same. There’ll be some difference between them. Don’t you agree? Healing hand” Wonju patted his head once softly, surprising him as his wounds healed up instantly by that healing hand skill which made Wonju clone’s hands shining in light blue and healed herself and her target without needed a direct contact nor certain range._

_“H-Huh? What..” He looked at her confusedly and she remained calm like always._

_“I’m not like you who will kill whoever you fight. I’ll kill whoever I want though.. Even my own families as well. I’ll destroy this world and kill everyone along with it just to save one soul if I’ve to. But that’s not the case now. In this state you won’t be able to defend yourself in your next life later” Wonju clone said and Ran got surprised to hear that._

_“You are.. the same as Kiana.. Who are you?” Ran asked curiously and Wonju clone looked at the igloo where Kiana slept, an igloo which she created to shelter her and Ran earlier after watching them sleeping on the snowy ground in that forest at snowy mountain._

_“Let’s see.. Hm.. Your father really likes holding sex party and having sex with different women every day and every night as he likes but.. as one of female.. your big sister loves him so much. I wonder if she’s actually one of those females who gives her own body to her father. Being his personal sex doll so that’s why she’s rarely around” Wonju clone said clearly with lower tone, shocking him with what she said. “He~.. So you don’t know about that huh? About what your father always doing? It’s really a surprise. Seeing the face you’ve now really surprising me. Maybe it’s not impossible that you’re actually a child of your father and someone whom you always think as your big sister. Maybe that’s why he killed the one who you called mother not long after she found out about it by poisoning her every day and making it look like she died because incurable illness” Wonju looked straight to his eyes and he really got shocked by what she said as he thought about it. “What a pitiful brat if that’s what really happened” Her stare became cold and Ran looked down at the snow, thinking about it seriously while his blood racing and his stomach turning around, making him puke as he felt so disgusted by that idea. “That’s a good reaction you show. Don’t worry about it. That’s just a guess. But that maybe the truth. You’ve to investigate it by yourself to know the real answer since your so called big sister may will lie to you. But still, if it’s not true then that still possible for your so called big sister will get kidnapped by him and maybe.. He’ll drugged her like what he did to your so called mother and made her pregnant then gave birth to his children. Maybe she will be locked up inside a room somewhere and had to give birth to more babies he wants till she gets expired just like those girls inside those rooms you can’t enter?” Wonju clone told him something he never knew about and he looked at her in disbelief. “I’m not here to save whoever in need. I only will save one soul to go with me. So, spiteful brat.. What are you gonna do? Are you gonna rape your own sister and kill her or kill your own father and kill whoever be your enemy? Can you destroy your own family and stand up on your own?” Wonju clone asked coldly, not showing anything inside her white eyes._

_“I.. I’ll be stronger and I’ll prove that you’re wrong about my sister! I’ll torture whoever tries to harm my sister! I’ll protect everyone I hold dear! Just you watch!” Ran got up as he glared at her and she stood up._

_“Let’s see about that. If you follow Khun Aguero Agnis and climb the tower with him.. Follow whatever he said and keep your sister away from your father. Try to protect yourself 1_ _st _ _though and then try to protect that girl. If you can. Well, I’ll see you next time in the last floor. That’s.. if you can survive. Farewell” Wonju clone backing him then disappeared as digitallic crystal dusts._

Ran remembered that and gasped as he looked at everyone, smiling. The time he spent with his sister and Kiana was so fun and so warm. He felt calm just knowing they were safe. But he didn't tell anyone that he cried for the whole night after Kiana left him. He felt lonely without her but after he climbed the tower and ran to her again before they reached the last floor, he felt relieved and the loneliness he felt faded away as Kiana cried to him and hugged him tightly. For once again, he felt so warm just by hearing Kiana calling out his name. However, he knew well that he wouldn't be like that without that encounter with Wonju. He looked at her secretly.

_You beat me so hard that time but I never hate you for beating me. What are you trying to get from this actually? Are you really.. a reaper?_

Ran thought as he kept swinging around his lightning whips. Everyone saw his smile and smiled as well.

“As if.. I’m gonna lose to this blade!” Khun fired up and used both of his fire and ice to attack the blade with both ends of his spear, finally knew what was he lacking. “I’m gonna show you that I’m more capable and reliable than before! I can do things on my own!” Khun broke one blade and dashed to the blade which attacked Saeri, protecting her as he could pushed back that blade away from her. “I’m here so.. rely on me a bit, okay? Let’s do this together, Saeri” Khun said while hiding his blush and Saeri smiled.

“Nope. I want you to rely on me too. I’ll fight and break that blade. Spinning wind” Saeri said and her dark wind magic spinning around her sword.

“Heh. I’ll protect your back then” Khun smiled and Saeri ran to the blade which attacked her and clashed with it, breaking it bit by bit each time her sword clashed with that blade.

_“Who.. Who are you?” Khun asked after his stomach got punched hardly till he crashed into a tree and fell to the ground weakly by Wonju clone who stood in front of him, watching him lying on his right side with his blood on the ground._

_“That’s not important, is it? I wonder why a girl as smart as her chooses you. Someone who can’t do anything by himself and can’t even defend himself. Someone like you trying to replace your own father to be the head of your big family just with your brain without having anything else? Do you think just have a brain and support from other people will be enough? Forget about being the head. You can’t even be the head for yourself. You’ll get killed by your own plans anyway. Maybe I should kill that girl in front of you and show her off in nothing. All you can do is the same as your damn father, right? You only can plant your seeds into any girls you want and make them bear your seeds. Disgusting being” Wonju clone kicked his stomach hardly, making him coughed out more blood._

_“Don’t.. Don’t you dare putting me in the same place as him! I’m not him! I’m not like that disgusting dickhead!” Khun crying and that surprising Wonju clone._

_“You did raped a girl whom you just met and she had saved your life. Is that your way to thank your life savior? So you’ll rape anyone who save your life? That’s it?” Wonju clone stared at him emptily and he looked at the cave where he was in and Saeri still lied on the bed inside there, still in Zero Mind state which occurred when a player lost all of their MP at once and made them in deep sleeping state while their MP regenerating back to 100% bit by bit._

_“I.. I don’t mean to do that.. But.. But my body doesn’t listen to me! I try to stop it but my body keeps going! I never wanna do that to her like that! I don’t wanna hurt her! But.. But!! I can’t stop myself from touching her! I can’t!” Khun yelled loudly and Wonju clone sighed. “Saeri.. I’m so sorry.. I’m sorry.. Saeri..” Khun crying even more and Wonju clone felt like she got a headache just by seeing it._

_“If you’re different from that bastard then.. Go back to her and tell her what you feel. Take responsibility of your actions and be more reliable. Learn something and train yourself to be stronger. At least be strong enough to protect her and yourself. She’ll be gone in some days. But you have a chance to meet her by climbing up this tower. However, you only can do that if you’re more capable than you’re as now. You’ll know when to climb the tower. If you forget about this then.. I’ll throw you into hell. Remember this well, Khun Aguero Agnis” Wonju clone said then raised her left hand to the sky. “Healing hand” Wonju clone used her healing hand then disappeared within the blue light, leaving Khun who had been healed there, surprised with that._

Khun recalled that event and looked at Saeri dearly. He had told Saeri what he did to her and she forgave him. He was relieved by that but he couldn’t let that slip away and told Saeri that he wanted to take all responsibility and took care of her, wanted her to be his wife. Telling her that he loved her after he met her and wanting to be with her forever. It was for the 1st time he wanted something and really wanted to have it. He begged and pleaded to someone for the 1st in his entire life. But now, he had what he wanted and his goal was to be with Saeri in his next life. Together forever. That was what he wanted and that’s what made him strong. He had to prove himself to Wonju clone that he was the only person for Saeri and that’s what he doing all this time. Meanwhile, Maschenny and Seojin began combining their attacks. Maschenny fused her lightning and fire with Seojin’s water and dark magic. They created a horizontal storm which pulled the blades into it and broke them quickly. They called it _Twister Vacuum_. A new combination skill they figured out together as they stood next to each other and hands on each other with their palm aimed to their targets. Before, they would always fought against each other till Maschenny accepted her defeat to him and kissed him, becoming his soul partner afterward and training with him. In another case, Endorsi and Shinki combined their skills by joining their hands then used their free hands to shoot a beam of their powers to their targets and blew them. Endorsi used her pink lightning while Shinki used his dark and fire magic. Their combined blast skill they named as _Black Sakura Buster_. They gasped for air as they now looking at Wonju clone who still had her hands behind her back, looking at them calmly as usual.

_She’s.. only watching us._

They all thought, aimed their weapons to her. Became more aware of her as they not know what she would do to them. Making them thinking about what they should do before charging forward. Making some of them remembered something.

_“Ugh..” Maschenny held her pain as she held her wounded stomach which got stabbed by Wonju clone’s lightning needle and stood weakly while leaning against a tree._

_“You called Ha Yuri a prodigy kid and see her as a novice without much experience just because she’s still too young but seeing how you can’t predict this to happen tells me that you don’t really have the so called much experience. Your lightning hit me but what kind of lightning is that? Lightning spear which you created is too weak. Even though, it stabbing through me like this. It’s damage is so lower than my little needle which stabbing your stomach” Wonju clone said with a lightning spear stabbed through her body, right in the center of her body while pointing at her lightning needle on Maschenny’s stomach._

_“I’m gonna kill you!” Maschenny created another lightning spear in her right hand but that lightning needle shocking her, making her lightning spear gone and making her fell on her knees, supporting her body with her hands on the ground then coughing out some blood to the ground._

_“Try to use your so called lightning and that needle will shock you again. Even if you can kill me that’ll be meaningless. Especially in your current state. Try to calm down and stop thinking to kill me for awhile. The pain will be lifted if you do it. I’m not coming to here to kill you even if I can just do that. I don’t like killing people. Well, I don’t mind destroying this whole tower to save one soul though. But that’s not my job to destroy this whole tower” Wonju clone kneel down and Maschenny got confused with her words._

_“Who are you and what do you want from me? Are you here to kill that boy? Sorry but I’m not gonna let you kill him till I can beat him by myself! You gotta wait” Maschenny smiled as she holding up her pain, mentioning about Seojin whom she fought yesterday after taunting him when she found out that he got dumped by his girlfriend near the river at Khun family’s territory._

_“Hm.. You’re still 10 years old and like to brag about your power to another kid. Bullying another girl who’s 7 years younger than you.. So you lost to a boy who’s at the same age as you, huh? It’s a news for me but either way you can’t beat Ha Yuri with your so called lightning either way. Isn’t that right?” Wonju clone said and Maschenny remembered the day when she 1_ _st _ _met with Ha Yuri some days ago when Yuri was alone in the flower garden, planting some white lily flowers by herself under a tree and avoided a stone which was thrown by one of her older cousin with a single glance. “With a single glance she can avoid the stone which being thrown at her. She has sharp eyes so she can notice that small things easily. But that doesn’t surprise me that much” Wonju clone said as she knew that even she used her hide skill, Yuri would still see her clearly and went straight to her happily. “If you keep bothering her, you may will get smashed like tomato by her soon or later. You’re right about her being a prodigy but unlike you. She always learns and always trains by herself without anyone paying attention to her. She may get sheltered by Ha Yurin and Snakehead. Even Ari Han gives her protection but she likes to go to where she wants by herself without telling anyone so she can do things by her own. She’s still 3 years old but she’s more mature than you who’s actually some years older than her” Wonju clone stated and Maschenny looked away as she remembered how Yuri always put up with everyone and ignored them without saying anything in return._

_“She’s too arrogant despite being younger that’s why I’ve to do it!” Maschenny said loudly, not wanna be blamed by anyone of what she was doing to other kids and Wonju clone stood up._

_“It’s such a shame. No wonder your lightning is so weak. It’s as weak as your soul. You’re too full of yourself and look down on others just because they’re younger than you. If you don’t wanna stop bothering her then it’s fine. After all, she won’t be around anyone that much. You also look down on me because I’m smaller than you but I’m in the same age as you” Wonju clone said, shocking Maschenny._

_“What do you mean by she won’t be around anyone that much? There’s no way that’s going to happen. She’s a princess, a direct descendant of Ha Family’s head and a prodigy kid so she’ll be around people a lot. She’s going to join an exam to be Zahard Princess like every girls here. There’s no special person in exception here” Maschenny said and Wonju clone pulled out her lightning needle from Maschenny sneakily._

_“Zahard Princess, huh? Do you think Ha Yurin, Snakehead and Ari Han would let her be one of those pitiful princess? Are you dumb?” Wonju clone asked frankly, making Maschenny angry._

_“Don’t look down at Zahard Princess! Only strong, cold, smart and beautiful girls can be Zahard Princess! It’s the best position in the world and I’m gonna be the 1_ _st _ _Zahard Princess who collect all of 13 month series weapons! Just you wait!” Maschenny glared at her angrily, already hating her._

_“For being locked up like a chicken and get shipped off later? Zahard won’t let anyone collect all of those weapons. He won’t even let anyone set their foot on the last floor of this tower. Yuri won’t be Zahard Princess. She’ll never be one of them. Trust me, she’s not gonna be a princess. If you wanna know it, climb the tower and reach the last floor. We’ll see who’s right. Me or you. But before that, you must learn how to respect anyone and I really mean it. Your personality isn’t pretty. Forget about being pretty, your personality is half rotten. Try to learn from Yuri a bit. Well, don’t be like her though. Just be yourself but with better attitudes. You won’t want to know how I hate someone, will you?” Wonju clone said and Maschenny felt a strong chill for a moment when Wonju stared at her coldly. “I’ve no time left for this chit chat so I’ll leave soon. Remember what I say or you’ll regret it later. Big brat” Wonju clone stood up and her left hand shining. “Healing hand” She healed Maschenny with her skill and disappeared like ghost, leaving Maschenny speechless in confusion._

Maschenny didn’t stop bothering Ha Yuri though and always came to bother Yuri whenever she had a time for it. Sometimes she got caught by Yurin when she bothering Yuri and got told to go away coldly by Yurin. Most of the times, Yuri left her as if she wasn’t around too. Despite had meeting the real Yuri much times, Maschenny didn’t notice that Ha Yurin had taken Ha Yuri’s place and became Zahard Princess in her stead without anyone else noticed it. She didn’t realize that Yuri had been locked in another side of that tower alone and the one who she had bothered these past hundred years was Yurin, the yapping granny who she didn’t wanna deal with. She didn’t even notice when Yurin almost punched her face when she bothered her after she got Black March and told her to get lost from her sight angrily, shocking her and that did scaring her but she left her calmly and even insulting her as she leaving. Maschenny had forgot that Yuri had a strange high level of ignoring people who bothering her and never once fought back. She also forgot that Yuri liked to go off by herself without anyone able to follow nor to find her. The little Yuri never needed a guide to lead her to wherever she wanted to go and never really needed someone to teach her since she was so smart and able to do things on her own. The moment when the last door opened up and revealed Yuri making her brain stopped working as she glanced at Yurin who suddenly ran to Yuri and became her shield meat. The granny who always been cold to her family willing to die to protect her one granddaughter without anyone asking. Yuri who could fought back for her grandma ran away from the scene just like what her grandma told her. Hitting Maschenny hardly as she couldn’t comprehend what was going on. Yuri ran away while crying and Snakehead whom got summoned by Yurin, went after Yuri, followed her while those weapons went after them. Maschenny wanted to go after Yuri but Yurin suddenly appeared in front of those weapons and fought them using her own power. At that moment, she could only watch in silent. She realized one thing, Yurin was stronger than the strongest Zahard Princess, Eurasia who was once got sealed but had been freed by Rachel whom found the sealed girl.

_“I’m not letting any of rotten souls like you steal my lovely granddaughter’s body! I’m not gonna let you block her path. I maybe weaker since I’m badly injured but I’m alone shall be enough to destroy half of you!” Yurin stated as the white part of her eyes turned into black and her skin became dark grey as her red eyes shined._

Something inside Maschenny was climbing up from the deepest part of her heart. The reason of why she hated Yuri was actually caused by her envy. She envied Yuri. Really envied her and even had desired to be born as her. Another reason was she was so curious as to why Wonju really looked up to Yuri, not at anyone else. She was curious about Wonju but Wonju looked like she wouldn’t tell her anything about it as she did pushed aside their questions. However she kept on going and knew that she was no where close to Yuri in Wonju's eyes as Wonju didn't care with them at all. But Endorsi had different impression of this look which Wonju had when looking at them. She still remembered this look. A look which Wonju showed once before. A look of someone who had been so exhausted from being sad. A look which not liked by anyone who still had heart.

_“If you wanna live in easy life and eat nice foods, why you not run away from here and try to make your own nice home and cook your own food. There’s a girl who runs around to make what she wants since no one can give it to her. Isn’t it easier to make what you don’t have than looking around to get it? Don’t just your emotion and instinct to survive. Use your brain. Learn something” Wonju clone looked at Endorsi who lied weakly on the floor after Wonju kicked her hardly right when Endorsi charged her punch to her face._

_“What do you know about me anyway! I’m not that girl who can just get what she wants! It’s easier for you to say it because you’re not me!” Endorsi yelled at her, making Wonju clone kicked her stomach till she flied back to the ceiling and landed hardly to the floor, coughing out more blood as she tried to get up._

_“I told you to use your brain and run away from this place. Listen, angry brat. If you want to survive, go to where Ha Yuri lives and tells her that your foster parents had been killed and you got no place to go. Just tell her everything honestly but you must talk to her 1_ _st _ _. Whatever happens to you, report it to her. When she tells you to do something. Just do it and listen to what she says. Go from here before midnight, angry brat” Wonju clone kneel down and Endorsi got surprised with what she heard._

_“Who are you? From where you know that my foster parents got killed?” Endorsi asked and Wonju clone patted her head._

_“I followed the boy who fed you and watched you two exchanged some kind of vow” Wonju clone said frankly and Endorsi blushed in bright red as she felt so ashamed about having someone watched that._

_“W-Wait! Even if you say that, there’s no way I can leave this place! You beat me badly here!” Endorsi went back to the topic and Wonju clone sighed._

_“Here” She showed her left hand and Endorsi got confused by that. “Healing hand” Wonju clone healing her and Endorsi closing her eyes because the sudden light then soon, opened her eyes in confusion._

_“W-What? I’m fully healed now and I’m not feeling sick anymore. What are you?” Endorsi got off, sitting confusedly as she not understand what had happened._

_“You’ll know when you reach the last floor of this tower next time. Now, leave. I’ll cover you. Go to Ha Yuri as fast as you can and here’s a bag of supplies you need for your journey to get to her. Show this red ribbon when you get to her place. Just remember to not die and to always listen to what she says” Wonju clone tied a red ribbon which was used by the real Ha Yuri on Endorsi’s neck gently and handed a bag full of supplies to her._

_“If.. If she kicks me out from her place, I’m gonna beat you really hardly next time” Endorsi said while looking away with a slight blush._

_“She won’t do so. Just don’t go around and tell anyone that she keeps you unless she is the one who says it. Learn something from her and try to be more cool headed. To makes it easier for you to find her place, I’ll guide you to there. Tell her that I’ll wait for Ha Yuri somewhere in the last floor. At the end without end” Wonju clone stood up and backed her, making Endorsi confused._

_“I don’t really get it but I’ll tell her as you say” Endorsi wore the bag in front of her and hugged it. “Are you gonna give me something like compass to guide me to her?” Endorsi asked and Wonju clone turned her left palm to the sky._

_“Not a tool. Just my pet. A bird._ _Ababeel, come out now” Wonju said and so a black hole appeared on her left palm and a black raven with red eyes came out from that hole and the hole disappeared as the bird flying around her then landing on her arm. "Ababeel. Lead this girl to the so called Ha Yuri. Don't let anyone else see her before that Ha Yuri. Return to me after that Ha Yuri takes her into her care. Don't show off yourself to anyone else too. Now go and lead her safely to her new home" Wonju clone said and Ababeel looked at Endorsi then flied around her, asking her to follow him. "He's Ababeel. He'll be your guide and bodyguard as well till you get to her safely. If you feel lonely in your trip you can talk to him but he is not a good friend to talk with. He'll listen to whatever people say though. He understands all language so no one can trick him. Now go and follow him" Wonju said and Endorsi bowed to her to thank her before leaving with Ababeel._

That was happened and Endorsi got raised by Ha Yurin who stood as Ha Yuri in secret. Not even anyone knew that she lived with Yurin in her bedroom. Yurin became her scout and teacher. She gave Endorsi a new name, Ha Bomso which was from nickname Yurin used to refer Endorsi, Bom Sonyeo which meaning Spring Girl because Endorsi's happy face looked like blooming flower in spring season for her. But Yurin never told anyone about who was that Ha Bomso even though she did used her real self to adopt Endorsi as Ha Bomso, she never let anyone else saw her. However, Yurin ended up calling her Bom-nyeo when they climbed the tower together after some incidents. They supposed to act to not know each other when people was around but then dropped the act bit by bit as Endorsi couldn't keep up on acting to not know her.

_"Bom-nyeo. Let's drop the act around them. You can call me like you usually did back then. I'll call you Bom-nyeo again as well. You can come to me and hide behind me when you're scared. You can hug me too if you feel lonely. Now, don't look at me with that sour face. My Bom-nyeo is a sweet girl so use that sweet face you used to use when you saw me. Your big sister is here. Okay? Bom-nyeo" Yurin said to Endorsi when they ran to each other after the hell train accident, smiling at her warmly, making Endorsi hugged her tightly._

Endorsi was disappointed with Yurin who had been lying to her. She was angry at her for not letting her and anyone else helped her and for not letting them save her. She couldn't understand and she didn't wanna understand as to why Yurin kept them inside barrier to keep them out from the fight while she fought against those weapons to death. She didn't understand that. After the barrier broke as Yurin fell to the ground on her knees, the rest of those weapons had fled after Yuri. Endorsi ran to Yurin hurriedly and hugged her. Crying as she felt the warmth of Yurin's body faded.

_"Don't go after them. I've some things to say. So sit down and listen to me, kids" Yurin said and they all did as she said while crying even Maschenny and Ran crying as well as Khun did._

_"What's this? Why you.. Why you lie to us? Aren't we.. your friends?" Baam said and Rachel hugged him while crying quietly._

_"Baam, please.. Let her speak. Please.." Rachel said and Baam looked at her._

_"You know about this, don't you?" Baam said and Rachel looked at them all._

_"Rachel doesn't know this. But she already suspecting me as a fake Ha Yuri after she is done treating my wounds before. Rachel doesn't know that I'm Ha Yurin so don't blame her, Baam. She's your angel. She won't lie to you. She doesn't tell you about what she thinks about me because she doesn't wanna hurt you. Rachel isn't involved with this. Only me and Snakehead are in this. I'm sorry for lying to you all. But.. Even if I'm not the real Ha Yuri.. I really think that.. you all are my family. My little friends.. But yet.. in the end.. I only love that one granddaughter I've. I really love her smile. Seeing you all smile makes me remember her. It hurts me to see any of you get hurt. Maybe that's because I feel so guilty to Yuri. That one granddaughter of mine. I feel so guilty to her for not being able to save her mother and for not able to change her father. I feel guilty for not able to raise my twin daughters well and for not able to stop all family members from fighting over the throne to be the next head of our own family. I've failed my marriage and I've failed as a mother. I've failed as the head of Ha family as well.. What I've only Snakehead and that girl. She really resembles me that it makes me scared to see her sad. I only wanna make her happy. But her happiness is with someone else. She's so stubborn and so hard to deal with. It's hard to make her listen to what I say but I'm glad that she's a good girl who'll eventually give in and do as I say. I hope I can see her go but I can't stand making her sad. She's so sensitive and so quick to catch on something. She's so bright and yet not. She's running in full speed to where she's supposed to be. She's really different from me who gives up on my love. I give up on Ari Han and use Snakehead's love to fill me. I drag Snakehead into this mess I caused but he never really blames me for anything and stay with me. I'm glad that Yuri likes him as she likes me. I'm happy enough that she comes out from that door safely. I know I've hurting you. You all can hate me for causing this but please put her out from this. She doesn't know anything about this. Please let her go. Let her be happy. Unlike us, she can't be happy without that person so don't go after them and don't save me. Save who you hold dear and hold their hands tightly enough to not hurt them. This tower's where I live. This's my home so let me die here" Yurin said and they all held their tears to see her as clearly as they could._

_"Unnie" Endorsi cried even more and they closed their eyes._

_"Ha Bomso.. I take you into Ha Family as adopted sister for Ha Yuri. If you meet her again.. Please treat her like how you treat me as your big sister. She's so sensitive so don't make her cry. She's bad at it" Yurin said to Endorsi and Endorsi looked at her. "Bom-nyeo. Please let me rest. Your granny is exhausted from all battles and hardships. Let her rest please?" Yurin smiled and they all hugged her. "You all should let me rest now. I've to rest soon" Yurin said and they helped her to lie on the make bed they created from their jackets and shirts then put Yurin's jacket on her. "Don't blame yourself for this. I'm the one who ask this. I'm happy that I can be with you all till my end comes. It's a pity that we can't talk to Yuri since she has a promise to fulfill. I hope you all be happy even in your next life. I'll rest now.. Oh, right. There is one thing I've to tell you. Yuri always talked to someone in her room when she still little and liked to disappear to nowhere after had done with her training every time. Snakehead and me don't know who's that person even after we asked her. She only said that she met someone who looks 7 years older than her but maybe that person is more older than that. I've a feeling that Yuri really wanna meet with that person that's why I'm willing to help her but I don't know if the path I created will lead her to what she wants. I really wanna make her smile once. Because, she is a really sweet girl. I hope she gets what she wants since she only has one wish. Her wish never change. It's really heartwarming. I can rest assured now. Let's meet again in next life.. If we get a chance. I wanna cook something for us to eat together if we can meet again" Yurin closed her eyes for eternity and they couldn't do anything but cried around her dead body._

Endorsi took a deep breath and stepped foward once.

"You're not serious about this fight. What are you doing actually?" Endorsi asked and Wonju clone looked at her coldly.

"You only stand there and watch us. Are you only testing us?" Seojin asked and finally Wonju clone let out a sigh.

"You can't fight me so I've to make you able to fight me before our real battle starts. Some seconds are enough for me to fight you all" Wonju clone said and they saw her left hand shined.

_That shine.. She's serious about what she says!_

They all knew what would happen and got in ready position for whatever would come to them as Wonju clone finally used her skill.

"Healing hand" Wonju clone said and they got dumbfounded as they all got healed instantly.

"What are you doing?! Fight us seriously! Not healing us!" Shinki and Ran scolded her as they got angry for that.

"Wonju.." Kiana smiled nervously as she felt relieved and felt bad for what happened.

"We've more than 15 minutes left" Wonju clone said and they felt a sudden chill behind their back. "Don't worry.. It's not gonna hurt a bit. Just sting a bit as they stab you" Wonju clone showed them her left palm and they got confused to that.

"What do you mean by they?" Saeri asked.

"Vampiric cannon, 90% set on" Wonju clone unleashed red strings from her left palm which flied toward them quickly.

They all dodged it quickly but those string kept following them. They tried to cut those strings but it didn't get affected by their attacks and they got stabbed by those instantly after some minutes trying to get away from them. Those strings attached themselves to their body, at the center of their body, somehow freezing them at where they were caught. They couldn't move as they felt their HP got drained by those strings and Wonju looked at them flatly.

_It's really not hurt but I can feel something is being taken from me! Wait.. Our HP decreasing! We are gonna die! We are gonna die!!_

They saw their HP bar got shortened bit by bit each time those strings beating. In some seconds, they only had 10% of their HP left and those strings put them on the ground then pulled themselves away from them. Those strings went back into Wonju clone's left palm and begone. They fell on their knees as they felt cold and exhausted after got their HP drained by those strings. They gasped for air heavily and saw Wonju still looked at them.

"If you wanna kill us, just kill us! Stop playing with us!" Maschenny yelled and Wonju clone walked toward them one by one with her inventory still on display, put a bottle of warm strawberry milk from her inventory in front of them then went to the door.

"When you get transferred into Zerovia, you have to avoid Reaper. Don't try to fight reaper by yourself. Devil, Angel and their hybrid can fight them but not with valkyrie" Wonju clone closed the door and the door disappeared. "Let's just wait for our transfer time here and fill in our stomachs" Wonju clone sat on the ground and took one bottle for herself from her inventory as if nothing happened.

"Really, Wonju. You are so hard to guess" They said angrily and drank the milk.

"Are you not gonna see Ha Yuri?" Saeri asked and they all got surprised by that.

"I've prepared everything for my meeting with her. I leave the rest to her to find me. She's gonna find me soon so don't worry about it" Wonju drank her milk calmly and they paused as they heard something odd from Wonju clone.

"Don't tell us.. Are you her clone?" Shinki asked and Wonju clone looked at them for awhile then looked away.

"There's no way I let my real self fight against you all. Even though I'm just her clone I'm real.. I just don't have her soul core so beating me won't give you anything. You get some things to learn from me though. I can just kill you with vampiric cannon which I imitated from a game with that skill. My vampiric cannon is more flexible and multi target than the original ones. Also, I can set on how much HP I take from my targets. Unless you wanna experience the real thing with the real me, you can make her hate you and she'll torture your soul till you wanna disappear. My forgiveness is zero. Maybe minus for the real me" Wonju clone said and they got blue faced as they heard it. "Don't worry. Our paths won't cross on each other again. Maybe" Wonju clone said and she was turning into small light balls so slowly.

"What.. What's happened to you?" Khun asked and Wonju clone stood up.

"My time here is gonna end soon. Just prepare yourself for your new life in Zerovia. Also.. Well.. You'll know it later. Don't die easily at there" Wonju clone said then disappeared into digitallic crystals and faded away in the air.

**> TUTORIAL IS ENDED! <**

**> START TRANSFER INTO ZEROVIA <**

They all looked at each other as that space cracked and soon, a beam of white light hit them all. The tower fell down drastically as Ha Yuri got transferred into Zerovia and Wonju felt that her siblings weren't in that world anymore as they had been transferred into Zerovia like another players and their soul partners did.

"It's time to go" Wonju said to herself as she waited for her transfer and two ball of rainbow lights floating beside her. "See you next time, Yurin and Snakehead. I mean Ha Yurin and Ha Zahard. Let's eat together next time with Yuri and everyone else. I'll go after you two" Wonju said and those balls disappeared as the white light came into that space.

Wonju looked at that light and disappeared within it. The tower destroyed itself and all beings inside it died along with that world's self destruction.

**> >>**

_"Yuri, do you know why the star shines so brightly?" Wonju clone asked the 3 years old Yuri whom lied in front of her as they looked at the stars from the window while lying on the bed._

_"I know.. That's because they wanna shine bright enough to fill the night sky so the night sky won't feel lonely anymore!" Yuri said happily as she threw herself on Wonju clone's chest and kissed her lips. "I'll fill you with my love so you won't feel lonely as well. I won't let you feel sad. I promise" Yuri hugged her gently and Wonju pulled her into soft embrace. "I.. I really like you so.. don't throw me away. If I'm not around you please don't leave me. Grandma said she and Snakehead can't stay in my side forever. I know that but I can't stand it if you leave me too. I need you.. a lot.. So.. don't go away from me" Yuri cried and Wonju clone patted her head gently._

_"I'm not gonna leave you unless you want it. But.. If you really wish to get me and try your hardest to make it then.. I'll be yours forever. Now stop crying and let's sleep together like this. If you wake up before me, you can kiss me as you like" Wonju clone said and Yuri nodded then showed her smile to her._

_"Then, I want you to kiss me if I wake up before you as a gift for me getting up earlier than you do!" Yuri said happily and Wonju clone looked away with red cheeks._

_"Maybe I raised you in the wrong way. Let's hope you not bring this into your next life later" Wonju clone said and Yuri got on her._

_"Nope. You raise me well. So I'll be yours even in my next life. I want you to take care of me like you do to me in my next life as well" Yuri said softly as she felt sleepy._

_"That.. Only possible if I find you when you're still a newborn baby" Wonju clone rubbed her back gently and Yuri held on her shirt._

_"Then I'll be reborn as a newborn baby and get you to take care of me. I'll be your bride after I get old enough for marriage. It's a promise and you better remember that or I'll push you down to make you remember that" Yuri yawned softly and soon fell asleep._

"I guess you already get me from the start. What a bold beast" Wonju smiled as she remembered that as she closed her eyes before the light hit her and soon, she lost her consciousness and everything became black.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the typos and errors. If you don't like the story, I recommend you to look for another stories from another author..


End file.
